1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally the field of reusable surgical instruments. In particular, the disclosure relates electrical couplings for instruments having separable and replaceable components to provide clean, sterile or refurbished surfaces in each instance of use.
2. Background of Related Art
Instruments such as electrosurgical forceps are commonly used in open and endoscopic surgical procedures to coagulate, cauterize and seal tissue. Such forceps typically include a pair of jaws that can be controlled by a surgeon to grasp targeted tissue, such as, e.g., a blood vessel. The jaws may be approximated to apply a mechanical clamping force to the tissue, and are associated with at least one electrode surface to permit the delivery of electrosurgical energy to the tissue. The combination of the mechanical clamping force and the electrosurgical energy has been demonstrated to join adjacent layers of tissue captured between the jaws. When the adjacent layers of tissue include the walls of a blood vessel, sealing the tissue may result in hemostasis. Thereafter, the sealed tissue may be transected by advancing a knife through the jaws. A detailed discussion of the use of an electrosurgical forceps may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,697 to Dycus et al.
In use, various tissue-contacting components of an electrosurgical forceps tend to become contaminated or degraded. For example, electrodes may become contaminated as portions of the treated tissue adhere to the tissue-contacting surfaces of the electrodes. Also, a knife blade may become dull and less effective in transecting sealed tissue after repeated use, even in a single surgical procedure. In order to provide clean electrodes and a sharp knife for a particular surgical procedure, a brand new instrument is often used. Once the procedure is complete, the used instrument is discarded.
Instruments that are reusable for multiple procedures reduce the instrumentation costs per procedure. Some reusable forceps include a reusable component adapted for persistent use coupled to a removable and replaceable component adapted for limited use. The reusable component may include, for example, a control element such as a handle that remains primarily outside the surgical field. The handle may be constructed ruggedly to sustain regular and recurring usage in numerous surgical procedures. The removable and replaceable component may include a tool element, such as an end effector containing the delicate and tissue-contacting wear surfaces. Replacing a worn end effector to refurbish an instrument provides refreshed surfaces with minimal waste.
Providing replaceable components for a reusable electrosurgical forceps, however, presents various challenges. For example, many of these instruments require arduous disassembly and reassembly procedures to ensure proper electrical continuity is provided between the reusable and replaceable components. Also, electrical couplings on the reusable component may be difficult to clean.